oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Below
Details Runecrafting *Level 42 Mining to use the shortcut to Chaos altar *Have completed Rune Mysteries quest. Be able to defeat a level 47 enemy. |items=*A bowl *20 Coins *Bronze pickaxe (bronze metal is specifially required, obtained during the quest) *15 chaos runes *A chaos talisman or tiara (if you have access to the abyss you do not need a chaos talisman/tiara) *Varrock teleports (Recommended to save walking time.) * Axe to use Canoe (Recommended to save walking time.) |kills=*5 Outlaws (level 32) *King Roald (level 47)}} Walkthrough Start Rat Burgiss is on road between Varrock and Lumbridge, by the crossroads to the Digsite. Speak to Rat Burgiss. He will tell you that a bunch of outlaws have ransacked his trading cart and that he needs you to get back the 5 papers they stole from him. He will give you an empty folder to keep them in. Head to forest north-west of Varrock Palace, you can use shortcut that goes under Varrock wall. There you'll find the Outlaw camp. Once at the camp, kill five Outlaws (level 32) to retrieve five of Rat's papers, then use them on the folder to get a full folder. Return to Rat with the folder and he will ask you to deliver Letter to Surok to Surok Magis in the library of Varrock Palace. Head to the library and speak to Surok Magis. He will destroy the letter and tell you that he can turn plain clay into gold bars! He will need two items, an ordinary bowl and a Infused wand. He will give you Sin'keth's diary and a Wand to be infused with chaos. Chaos altar Now you have to go to the Chaos altar. This requires a chaos talisman or chaos tiara. Also do not forget to bring the required 15 chaos runes to use with the altar. Option 1 Head to the Chaos Altar entrance in the wilderness, and once inside make your way through the maze to Chaos Altar. This can take some time as the maze can get frustrating, and the walk into the wilderness to get to the altar can also be dangerous. Option 2 Read the Sin'keth's diary and then go east of Varrock. There you should find a statue of Saradomin. Talk to Anna Jones and she will give you a bronze pickaxe. You must use a bronze pickaxe to excavate the statue to reveal the Tunnel of Chaos entrance. Enter the tunnel and you will find that Dagon'hai organisation lives there. Head north until you reach a portal. The portal leads to the second level of the Chaos Maze. Head West to the ladder that you can climb down. Walk East to reach the altar. Option 3 If you have completed the Abyss Miniquest then you can travel straight to the chaos altar via teleporting from the Mage of Zamorak north of Edgeville. Wand Use your Wand on the altar and it will absorb the 15 chaos runes and turn to Infused wand. Now return to the library of Varrock and talk to Surok Magis with the Infused wand. He will then give you Surok's letter for Rat. Ending Head back to Rat and deliver the letter. Rat will explain to you that he is actually the commander of Varrock Palace Secret Guard and that Surok Magis is planning on taking over the Kingdom of Misthalin by using a mind control spell on King Roald. Rat will direct you to Zaff, owner of the Staff shop in Varrock, in order to prepare a spell to counteract Surok's. Talk to Zaff and he will explain his plan to you. Zaff will give you a Beacon Ring and Zaff's instructions' Read Them' (or you will be teleported outside Varock.) On how to arrest Surok Magis. Get your gear ready for a fight. Head to Surok Magis (who is now wearing Dagon'hai robes), and talk to him. He will cast his spell on King Roald and you will have to fight him. Fight King Roald (Level 47) until he is at 1 hitpoints and then operate the Beacon Ring. Zaff will arrive and will save King Roald. He will then tell you to go and talk to Rat. Return to Rat Burgiss to finish the quest. Reward * 1 quest point * 8000 Runecrafting experience * 2000 Defence experience * The Beacon Ring * Access to a shortcut to the chaos altar. Trivia * The 'Aphro-Dizzy-Yak' Surok mentions refers to "aphrodisiac", something which causes sexual arousal. * The woman who gives you a bronze pickaxe to help find the shortcut is named Anna Jones. If you talk to her further, she reveals her full name to be Louisiana Jones, a joke on the name of the famed movie hero Indiana Jones. * The Letter to Surok obtained from Rat Burgiss can be translated, and foreshadows Surok's plan before it is fully revealed. * The player character says "Won't be disinclined to acquiese to the request?" during the quest, which is a quote from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. (Elizabeth: "Well you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.") * If you have completed the Garden of Tranquility quest, while fighting King Roald he will shout phrases like "I'm allergic to Roses!" and "That garden was awful!" which is a reference to the quest. If Shield of Arrav is completed, he will also say "a member of the phoenix gang?" Music * Alternative Root - Tunnel of Chaos Category:Quests Category:Varrock